1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved cap structure and particularly to a size adjustable sweatband attached to an inner side of a lower peripheral edge of a crown. The sweatband is extended to cover the size of a releasable adjustment device and the adjustment device is secured on the extended portion of the sweatband, thereby eliminating the need for an additional size adjustment device which is typically manufactured separately and attached to the cap. Therefore, the overall cost and time for manufacturing the size adjustment device is reduced. Further, a smoother inner peripheral edge of the crown provides a greater comfort to the wearer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Baseball caps are comprised of a crown in the main body, formed by a plurality of fabric panels, and a visor that is secured at the front edge of the crown. A size adjustment device is generally attached on the back portion of the lower periphery of the crown. A size adjustment device is generally made out of such materials as plastic, metal, iron, VELCRO(trademark) fastener and is separately molded and sewn onto the back portion of the cap. The separately manufactured size adjustment device is inserted between the crown and the sweatband, and sewn together with the crown and the sweatband.
However, due to the necessity of separately manufacturing the size adjustment devices, additional time and cost incurred. Also, in attaching the size adjustment devices of the related art to the back portion of the crown, the size adjustment portion tends to be sewn unevenly onto the lower peripheral edge of the crown. Moreover, because the width of the size adjustment portion is often narrow, printing of a logo or symbol on the size adjustment device was often limiting. Further, since the portion where the sweatband and the size adjustable device are sewn together at the back portion of the lower periphery of the crown tends to be bulky, sewing becomes difficult and the bulky seam line creates discomfort for the wearer.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for a cap that provides as effectively as those heretofore developed, but which can be manufactured at lower cost.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a cap with a size adjustable sweatband that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
It is a primary object of the present invention to eliminate the need for having to separately manufacture and attach the size adjustment device by extending the sweatband attached at the inner side of a lower periphery of the crown to cover an opening of a crown and, by attaching the size adjustment device such as VELCRO(trademark) fastener on the extended sweatband, such that the extended sweatband together with the size adjustment device secured on the extended sweatband act as a size adjustment device.
It is another object of the present invention to reduce the discomfort from wearing a cap that has bulky seamline between the sweatband and the size adjustment device at the inner side of the crown""s lower periphery and to increase the aesthetic image of the cap.
In order to achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention provides an improved cap structure including a crown composed of a plurality of panels, said crown defining an opening; a visor secured to a front portion of said crown; a sweatband attached to an inner side of a lower periphery of said crown; said sweatband being extended at both ends at a predetermined length; and releasable securing means attached onto the extended portion of said sweatband.
The present invention further provides a baseball cap, which includes a crown composed of a plurality of panels, the crown defining an opening; a visor secured to a front portion of the crown; a sweatband attached to an inner side of a lower periphery of the crown; the sweatband being extended at both ends in equal length to that of the opening of the crown to form a first extended sweatband and a second extended sweatband; and a male fastening device and a female fastening device respectively attached onto the first extended sweatband and said second extended sweatband.